The Color Of Love
by Sans's Wife
Summary: April has this best friend named Alexandra she is looking for her father sho she has never ment. April asks the turtles to help her. Master Sprinter gets Raphael to watch her. Alexandra being shy she won't talk. Now the turtles will help her. Will she talk? Will Raphael lose his temper? Will Alexandra find her father?
1. Chapter 1

Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo were sitting down. April was with her dad and Casey was out in the city helping people. Sprinter was in his room asleep. April came in with her life time friend Alexandra. Alexandra had Brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a yellow dress.

" Hey guys this is Alexandra my best friend since kindergarten." April said as Sprinter came out and the turtles greeted her

" Nice to met you." Donatello said as she smiled and waved shyly

" Does she talk?" Raphael asked as he got hit upside the head by Leonardo and he glared at him

" Yes but she's very shy." April said as Michelangelo shook her hand and Donatello smiled at her

" It is very lovely to met you Alexandra." Splinter said as she curseyed and smiled up at him

April looked at Alexandra as she sat down, Raphael sat by her and crossed his arm's. April bit her lip and Alexandra smiled at her.

" Master Sprinter will you let Alexandra stay with you guys please she's looking for her father." April said as he smiled and nodded

Alexandra reached for April, April hugged her and they looked at each other. April smiled and Alexandra nodded in understatement.

Alexandra let her go she brought her arms closer to her chest. Master Sprinter put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him.

" It's ok, Raphael you are to protect Alexandra." Master Sprinter said as he looked at him and Donatello looked at Master Sprinter

" No way Master Sprinter, let Leo protect her or Donnie!" Raphael said as he looked at Master Sprinter and Master Sprinter looked at him

" Raphael you will do as your told understood." Master Sprinter said as Raphael nodded and he looked at his father

" Yes Master Sprinter am sorry." Raphael said bowing and Master Sprinter hugged him

" It is alright my son." Master Sprinter said smiling and the others went back to there room

Raphael grabbed Alexandra she followed him as he went to his room. He pointed to the bed and she sat down.

" I can't believe am watching you, this is not fair." Raphael groaned and she looked up at him

Alexandra went up to him and she smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and he looked confused at her.

" What, what is it?" Raphael asked as she placed his hand on her cheek and she looked at him

Raphael looked at her, she only stared at him. Raphael didn't know what to say or do. She just was smiling and holding his hand like she knew him.

Alexandra let his hand go and she laid down. He just shook his head and he went to Donatello's lab.

" Raph are you going to help her find her dad?" Donatello said as Raphael sighed And he growled

" Why should I do that, she can't even talk she's to shy." Raphael said as he sighed and pinched his forehead

" Because she's April's friend, me, Leo and Michelangelo will help you and her." Donatello said as Raphael nodded and went back to his room

Alexandra was asleep, Raphael covered her up with his cover and sighed.

" What am I going to do?" Raphael said signing and looking at Alexandra


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra woke up and she walked to the living room. Leonardo was watching his show, Mikey was fixing a pizza mikeshake,Donatello was in his lab and Raphael was sitting down.

" Alexandra, April told me you have a picture of your father but your uncle told you not to open it until you see him, May I see it?" Master Sprinter asked as she nodded and gave him the letter

He tucked it in his robe and she smiled at him. Raphael got up as the other turtles joined there father.

" I will keep this until you find your father." Master Sprinter said smiling and she nodded with a smile

" Master Sprinter, Me, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael are going to find her father." Leonardo said as Master Sprinter smiled and hugged his son's

Alexandra grabbed Donatello's arm as they were leaving and he looked at her.

" Do you want to come with us?" Donatello asked as she nodded and he looked at Leo

" Ok, Donnie you will watch her." Leonardo said as he nodded and they left

Alexandra waved bye to Master Sprinter and he waved back. They got on the roof tops and searched. Alexandra stayed with Donnie and then Tigerclaw came out of nowhere.

" So Turtle we met again and I see you have a friend." Fishface said as Alexandra hid behind Donatello and the others came

" Leave them alone." Leonardo growled and Raphael got his weapon

Alexandra looked at Tigerclaw and then the fight started. Donatello put Alexandra somewhere safe she watched the fight in fear. Then she realized her necklace had fallen off she saw it near Tigerclaw he picked it up.

Alexandra did something both stupid and brave she ran out kicked Tigerclaw then got her necklace. As she was about to run Tigerclaw caught her foot and lifted off the ground.

" Hmm this will be fun." Tigerclaw chuckled and she went pale

Raphael stopped fighting when he saw Tigerclaw with Alexandra over the edge he smirked as he threaten to let her foot go. Alexandra was crying and she looked at Raphael in fear.

" R... RAPHAEL!" Alexandra yelled as he glared and ran toward Tigerclaw

He tackled Tigerclaw then he let Alexandra go her necklace flew off and hit Fishface. As she was falling Leonardo saved her and she clinged to him shaking. The turles left with the help of a smoke bomb and Leonardo laid her down on the couch.

Alexandra shook badly and Master Sprinter gave her tea. She looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

" Alexandra it's ok." Master Sprinter said rubbing her back and she sniffed

Meanwhile

" Stupid turles I wasn't going to hurt the girl." Tigerclaw said as Fishface eyed the necklace and Shredder came in

" Where did you get that?" Shredder said as Fishface looked at him and bowed

" Some girl had it." Fiahface said giving it to him and Shredder looked at it

Shredder left to go to his room and looked at the necklace in sorrow. He rubbed the emerald inbeded in it and sighed.

" My sweet Katherine, I miss you everyday." Shredder said putting he necklace down and he put his head in his hands


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra woke up she looked up and saw Master Sprinter was holding her in his arm's. Alexandra realized he was asleep and she smiled at him.

" Good morning Alexandra." Master Sprinter said waking up and she giggled

Master Sprinter wondered what was funny then he saw his arms were around her and he blushed. He was about to move his arm's when she grabbed his arm's.

Alexandra snuggled in his fur making him really blush and she smiled up at him.

Alexandra got up and he followed her. Alexandra sat down on the couch and he sat next to her.

" Master Sprinter, when we were fighting Fishface she spoke when Tigerclaw got her." Raphael said as Alexandra looked at him and Master Sprinter looked at her

" Alexandra will you speak for me." Master Sprinter said as she looked at him and sighed

" I ... I was scared I didn't know what else to do." Alexandra said as Sprinter lifted her chin and he smiled gently

Raphael didn't say anything as his father touched Alexandra's face gently. Raphael smiled as his father smiled at her and she smiled at Sprinter.

Alexandra grabbed Sprinter's hand she looked at him and smiled. He smiled with a blush and then the others came in.

" Uh dad?" Leonardo said as Sprinter looked at his son's and smiled

" My son's me and Alexandra were just uh." Sprinter said looking around and Alexandra giggled as he tried to think of something

" It's ok dad we know you like her." Donatello said as Sprinter looked shocked and he smiled slowly

" Am so happy that you boys don't mind this." Sprinter said smiling at his boys and they hugged there father

" Awesome we get a mom!" Michelangelo said smiling and hugging Alexandra

Sprinter blushed and looked at Alexandra who was smiling. Raphael started laughing, Leonardo shook his head at Michelangelo and Donatello smiled at Alexandra who was hugging Michelangelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra woke up against Sprinter he had his arm around her. Sprinter woke up and moved her hair out of her face. They got up and walked together.

Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo were sitting on the couch. Alexandra looked up at Sprinter and she blushed.

" Master Sprinter may we see the picture of Alexandra's dad so we can find him." Leonardo said as Sprinter opened it and nearly dropped it

" Alexandra please go get me some tea." Master Sprinter said as she smiled and went in the kitchen

" What's wrong father?" Michelangelo said as he showed the picture to them and they raised an eyebrow

" It's Shredder when he was young her father is Shredder." Master Sprinter growled and he was angry

" But she, she's nice." Raphael said as she walked in and gave him the tea

" Here you go sorry if it took so long." Alexandra smiled and he smiled gently

" It's ok." Sprinter said as she smiled and kissed his cheek

" I love you." Alexandra said embracing him and he blushed

" Aww." Donatello and Michelangelo said together and Raphael smiled at her

" Alexandra do you really want to met your father." Leonardo said as she looked at him and he looked at her

" Well ... no am scared of meeting him I wonder if he would hate me and not want me in his life." Alexandra said holding her self and sighed with tears steaming down her face

" Hey...hey it's ok." Splinter said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried

Alexandra sniffed and looked up at him with a smile. Splinter touched her face and she cuddled in his chest.

The boys left the room as the two embraced and Splinter lifted her chin up. Splinter lended forward then there lips ment Alexandra was shocked at first then she closed her eyes. Sprinter let her hair out of her hair bow and her hair Brown hair went to her shoulders.

" Beautiful." Spilnter said whispering and the boys came back out

" Alexandra you want to come with us?" Donatello and Raphael said as she looked at Spilnter and he nodded

Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael notcied there father's eyes they were only looking at Alexandra. She kissed his cheek and she left with them.

Alexandra watched the boys as they leaped to the other side of the building Donatello was with her and she smiled at the others as they played fighted. Then something covered her mouth and Donatello turned around.

" Let her go!" Raphael said angry and Leonardo came at his side

Donatello and Michelangelo were side by side. Donatello went after Tigerclaw who had Alexandra, Raphael got Fishface, Leonardo got Rahzar and Michelangelo got Baxer. Tigerclaw left with Alexandra and the others left.

" Did anyone get." Leonardo said as they shook there heads and tears steamed down his face

They went home Master Splinter had a tray of tea and the boys came in. He smiled then frowned when he didn't see Alexandra. He looked to his son Leonardo who had tears steaming down his face.

" Tigerclaw." Leonardo said as Splinter dropped the tray, the tea cups shatter and he fell to his knees

" ALEXANDRA!" Splinter yelled out as tears steamed down his face and his sons cried to

Meanwhile

" Let me go." Alexandra said as he smirked and threw her down

Shredder sneered and lifted her up by her dress roughly. She was scared and tears steamed down her face.

" Who are you?" Shredder growled and she sobbed

" Please don't hurt me." Alexandra sobbed and he threw her down

" Put her in a cell!" Shredder said as Tigerclaw picked her up and she saw the necklace

" Why do you have my mother's necklace." Alexandra said as Shredder turned around quick and Tigerclaw put her down

" Your... your mother?" Shredder questioned as she nodded and he gave her the necklace

" Her name was Katherine I was looking for my father I gave up cause I thought he wouldn't want me in his life, please let me go home my soon to be step son's and soon to be husband need me." Alexandra said as tears steamed down her face and he nodded

" Let me go with you." Shredder said as she nodded and they went together

They got to the surface then Tigerclaw was kicked and there were the Turles. Shredder got his weapons and his minions got there weapons.

" Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael my boys!" Alexandra said smiling and she ran to them

" Mom!" Michelangelo said hugging her and she cried

" My sweet boys, where's your father?" Alexandra asked as they glared at Shredder and they took her home

Shredder went home and Alexandra got home to. Master Splinter was sitting on the couch when he saw her he got up, spun her around and kissed her.

" I've missed you so much I love you." Splinter said smiling and they went to his room


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandra woke up and Splinter looked at her. He smiled at her and they both got up. They both had rings on there fingers.

" Hello mom." Donatello said as he hugged her and he hugged him back

" Michelangelo sweetheart will you please be careful be your brother's." Alexandra said as he nodded Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo kissed her on the cheek

They left as Alexandra sighed and watched her husband sit down with a tea cup in his hand. Alexandra went to get some tea and she noticed that he was watching her.

" See something that interest you?" Alexandra asked as he smiled and got up

" Maybe."Splinter said as he grabbed her waist and kissed her neck

Alexandra moved her neck so he could travel down her neck and he picked her up. He laid her on the floor of his room and she looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her lips passionately. He undid the tie on her dress and he took off his robe.

"Spilnter be gentle please." Alexandra said as he looked at her and he moved her hair

" Of course my flower." Spilnter said as he entered her gently and she gasped with tears steaming down her face

He kissed her face gently and she looked at him.

" Look at me it's ok." Spilnter said as he smiled and she smiled back

After that he got on his robe again and she put back on her dress. They walked in the room the boys just got back and Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo were happy.

" We got Tigerclaw good mom!" Leonardo said as she laughed and Spilnter smiled

He was happy his son's were calling her mom easily and she loved the boys as her own. At night Alexandra kissed each boy on there foreheads and tucked them in.

" I know there teenager's but they need a mother's love." Alexandra said walking in the room and he smiled

She put on her nightgown and snuggled close to her husband. He kissed her lips and they went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: This is the last chapter due to my new story Little Emerald.

Splinter was finally with his wife Alexandra. Alexandra had given birth to twins a boy and a girl the girl was smaller then the boy. The turtles surrounded the two looking at there new siblings and they smiled.

" Alex and Lapis." Alexandra said smiling and he smiled to

Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Leonardo smiled to.


End file.
